♥Loli-Iza♥
DO NOT ENTER... The wind blows softly in the dark starry night. You sigh, shivering in the cold. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you force your fragile body to continue moving forward. Suddenly, you just stop. There is a small swishing sound behind you. You can feel eyes on you. As if...as if someone really was watching you. You begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Reaching a hand up to your forehead, you start to sway back and forth, side to side slowly. Then...darkness. --- "I did set up the DO NOT ENTER sign. And yet they s''till'' refused to listen," said a soft and childish voice. "Iza..." a sigh. "You should really put up the forcefield. They could have gotten killed by Princess." There was a small and stifled giggled. "Teehee~! But that's no fun! I'm always LONELY! I'm always bored and setting things on fire because of it! I want a new stranger in my life to come and brightnen up my day! That's why I must make them prisoner~!!!" "I-Iza-Chan...please...understand you must stop doing this. This emo box is here to protect you from your sadness. Not to create more sadness. Stop misusing it. I created it for you for a good reason." "I. DON'T. CARE!!! I HATE IT! I EFFING HATE IT!" Thrashing is heard in the background. Your eyes start to flicker open and you see a girl about around the age of 13. She had big brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair that was wavy and fell down her back like a waterfall. She was tan and has that filipino and american type of look. The girl stares at you and grins widely. She slowly starts to make her way towards you. "FINALLY~! You're awake~! Teehee~!! Hello I'm Iza-Chan!!!" the girl giggles. "And over there ish mai maid!" You blink for a couple of seconds and stare up at her thinking, "God she is so annoying but she acts so cute..." "I'm insert name here ..." you say slowly. "I have ALWAYS BEEN DYING TO MEET ANOTHER OUTWORLDERR~! Please! Sit down! Let me tell you some things about myself okiie~?" Chapter 1: The Queen of ♥'s '♥вεтнyy♥' "First of all, I must tell you about my alter ego! I mean, if we're gonna become BESTIESS~ You must know my alter ego! Well...it isn't really my alter ego but it's who I really am other than how I am acting right now but we're mainly the same! I mean like...well...ugh..." Iza begins to trail off slowly. "Man, is she crazy. I needa get out of here. But how?" "♥вεтнyy♥ is my other name that I can be known as~! But I'm not oftenly seen as it. Okay like...the Bethyy part is derived from my real name which is Bethany! Haha~ I hate that name. But anyway, liek...when I am as Bethyy, I am usually more normal but more like my real life self I guess. I connect more with my real life self. Who I really am when under that name. Hence why it is derived from my real name!" Iza explains in a quick but understanding pace. 'Oh The Hearts~! Don't Forget The Hearts~!' "I wonder..." you speak up for the second time since you were there. "...what are the hearts for? I've noticed them quite a lot." "OH! Those silly thingies~? Well...for one...I LOVVEEE hearts! And also second, they are like my love meter. It shows whether I am happy and willing to spread love or vice versa. When they are filled hearts like ♥ then that means I'm in an okay mood and pretty much happy I guess and willing to spread my love all over the world~! If vice versa, the heart would be ♡ which is when I am liek...all sad and stuffles~! Get it? My hearts are MAI THANG. DUN STEAL THEM PWEASE...): EET ISH MAI TRADEMARK. Well liek...at least dun use dem at both ends liek me...>o<" "I..see...?" you say with uncertainty. For sure you now know that this girl is DEFINITELY a freak AND a weirdo! If only you knew how to escape... TO BE CONTINUED~♥!! BANANA POWER! We're currently looking for banana friends out there to join forces with us xD -Dot- Category:Users